Bella, Jasper, and the Pursuit of Happiness
by BigBro'sAlwaysWatchin
Summary: A Bella/Jasper story. Bella meets Jasper on her first day of school, not Edward. What will happen as they slowly begin to fall for eachother? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone out there in FanFic world! So this is my very first story, hope you enjoy! Basically, this is a story where instead of meeting Edward and falling in love with him, Bella falls head over heels for Jasper. The rest of the Cullens will appear probably in the next capter though I'm not sure if I should continue writing this story so read and review!**

**~Aria :)**

The funny thing about life is that it is unpredictable. It can change at any moment, and especially when you least except it. Some might say that it's fate that I moved to Forks, Washington, but I beg to differ. My name is Bella Swan, and you could say fate hates me.

Forks was just a small town, almost uncomparable to Phoenix. Did I miss the sun and scorching heat? Yes. Did I hate the constant cloud cover and rain? You bet. But did I regret moving in with Charlie? No. Charlie was the best dad anyone could dream of. He was loving and caring, but wasn't up in your business 24-7. He didn't drink or do drugs or any of the horrible things you hear about on the news. He was just Charlie.

"Bells, get up. You don't want to be late for your first day do ya?" Charlie called from down the stairs.

Groggily, I opened my eyes. The clock read 6:45, the traitor. How could it be time to get up already, when it felt like I just went to bed. Oh yeah, because I did. I was so nervous that I couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the semester, so I was totally screwed. Plus, these kids had been going to school together their entire lives, so I was going to stick out like a sore thumb. "Well, let's get this over with." I mumbled as I grabbed some clothes and proceeded to take a shower.

I turned the water up as hot as it would go so that steam filled the tiny bathroom. I hoped that the combination of heat and steam would calm the swarm of butterflies in my stomach. So far, it seemed to be helping. As I lathered on the sweet, Jasmine scented bodywash, I realized something: I had no way of getting to school. Back in Phoenix, Renee would just drop me off or I would catch a ride with one of my friends. I couldn't do that now because I didn't have any friends and didn't have a car to drive. Fabulous.

As I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed a thick fluffy towel and dried off. I quickly stepped into my favorite pair of jeans and threw on the t-shirt I had randomly grabbed from my closet. I put on my Converse sneakers and ran down the stairs. At the bottom stood Charlie, grinning from ear to ear. What was that about? He usually had a frown or no expression at all. This couldn't be good. "I have a surprise Bells. Follow me."

Confused, I followed him out to the driveway where there sat an old, rusted truck. Wait, what was this? Was this mine? "No way! You got me a truck? Oh my god!" I said as I engulfed Charlie in a hug.

"You like it? I was skeptical at first, as to whether or not you'd like it, but you seem to like it." He said, smiling.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I like it! I'd love to tell you in detail how much I like it, but I'm going to be late for school." I said as I jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. It roared to life almost instantly.

School was school. I made it through the first half of the day with only minor problems. Everyone kept staring at me, like I was some kind of freak. No one had even really said hi, but that was fine with me. The classes were ok, I didn't favor any above the rest. Finally, though, it was time for lunch.

I wasn't all that hungry, so I just got an apple and sat down at one of the empty tables. I could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on me, watching me. I quickly took out a book and began to read. No sooner had I begun to read when someone came up to me. "You must be new or you obviously wouldn't be sitting there. This is my table, not yours. I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again." the girl in front of me snapped.

I quickly gathered my things, and moved to yet another empty table as the girl and her group of friends crowded around the table I was just at. The room was quiet for a moment, but then everyone started whispering things like, "Who is that?", "What's she doing here?" and "Wow, she actually had the nerve to sit at Jessica's table!" Apparently the snob that had just made me move was Jessica, the most popular girl in the school. She wasn't very tall and wasn't the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Who was I kidding, I wasn't pretty myself. At least she had some slight fashion sense, whereas I could care less what I wore.

Suddenly, I was broken out of my random thought by the most angelic voice. "Excuse me, ma'am. May I sit here?" a beautiful blonde hair guy asked me.

"Don't tell me this table's 'reserved' too. I'm sorry, I'm new here, so I don't know which tables are claimed and which are not. I'll just get out of your way so you can enjoy your lunch." I said as I yet again picked up my things and attempted to move.

"No no no! This table is vacant, I was simply asking if I could sit with you." the angelic boy said.

"Oh. Um. Sure, I'd like that. Did you know that you are the first person today who was actually nice to me? That is if you don't count the teachers, who have to be nice to you." I said, sitting down once again. "I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you Bella. My name is Jasper Whitlock." he said with a slight drawl, "Now that is a shame! You would think people would have at least said hello or attempted to be friendly!"

"You would think. But, judging by the girl that kicked me out, the people here aren't the friendliest. Except for you of course." I said as I gazed into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Oh, you mean Jessica? Yeah she's some piece of work, isn't she?" he said, "Well, don't feel bad, she's like that to everyone."

"Ah"

"What's that you're reading?" he asked peering at the worn paperback in my hand.

"Just the absolute best book ever!" I said, "Romeo and Juliet."

"I would've never pegged you for the romantic type. Not that it's a bad thing; I quite enjoyed Romeo and Juliet. It's just, you don't seem to be the type for a sappy love story" Jasper said as he absent-mindedly flipped through the book.

"You said that you like R and J, but what books do you really like to read?" Bella asked.

"I personally enjoy civil war novels. There's just something about them that fascinates me." said Jasper with a gleam in his eye.

"Well that's..." Bella began, but was cut off by the bell. "I guess I'll see you later then. Tomorrow at lunch? Same time?"

"I'd like that very much. I'll see you then." he said as he handed Bella her book back and left to go to his next class.

(Bella POV)

Maybe this school isn't as heartless as I thought. I wonder if that was just a pity lunch or if he actually likes me. Shut up Bella! It was one lunch, you can't honestly expect him to be in love with you after one encounter. I mean, grow up and get to class!

Bella hurried to find her next class, but failed miserably and had to get help from someone. By the time she finally found the Biology classroom, she was horribly late. "Ah, Miss Swan, I see you that you're my new student. I have one seat open, the one to your right by the window." the teacher said as he handed Bella her book and syllabus.

Awkwardly, Bella walked to her seat, trying not to draw attention to herself. Focusing on that and trying no to trip, she didn't see that her lab partner would be none other than Jasper Whitlock. "If I'd known that we had the next class together, I could've saved you the trouble of trying to find the classroom and escorted you here." Jasper said as Bella sat down.

"No, it's fine. Neither of us knew that we had this class together. I found my way here with a little help from the secretary." Bella replied.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly and painlessly, with Jasper helping Bella find the rest of her classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You've given me confidence to continue on with the story! I forgot to say in the last chapter that I don't own anything; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. As always read and review, but more importantly, enjoy!**

**~Aria :)**

**Jasper POV**

I can honestly say that my jaw hit the floor when I laid my eyes upon that beautiful girl. Her hair was the deepest chocolate brown. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, they glistened and shined, but pierced me directly to my soul. Right then and there, I knew that I was in love. But as I was about to meet the love of my life, Alice stopped me. "Patience Jasper. If you went to her now, you wouldn't have a very sweet moment with her later."

"But Alice! That is my mate! I know in my haert that I cannot be without her! What have you seen that is so important?" I asked her.

"Jasper, if I tel you, it will never happen and then you'll be sad. Just wait unitl lunch and everything will be magical!" Alice said as she flitted off her to her first class.

Curse that little pixie! Why won't she just tell me what she saw? I know that she has looked and seen my future and that I'll be extraordinarily happy, but when is it going to happen? Maybe I could get it out of Edward; he's got to know . Afterall, he can read minds and he's her mate.

"Sorry, Jazz, I'm sworn to secrecy. I was threatened with a global, week-long shopping extraveganza if I told you anything. And you know Alice: I'd be shopping almost 24/7 at all her favorites stores, especially the ones in Paris," Edward said, appearing from nowhere in particular.

Fine! Don't tell me anything! One thing is for sure: that girl is mine and I will devote my life to her happiness! I wonder what she's like. I bet she has a sweet personality. I wonder...

"I hate to interupt your lovesick inner monologue, but we have to get to class. Come on, lunch is only four classes away. I'll even keep Alice, Rose and Emmett at bay so you can use some of that southern mojo on her," Edward said as we ran to our first class of the day.

Time seemed to be at a standstill! It was drving me crazy! I kept looking at the clock: 15 more minutes until I see her, 12 more minutes, 6 more minutes, 2 more minutes. "Finally!" I exclaimed as I ran as fast as "humanly" possible to lunch.

I debated for a long time how I would approach her. I had thought that I would get a read on how she was feeling and then send her waves of calm, joy, etc. now I wasn't so sure. Jessica and her gaggle of friends had just rudely kicked my Angel from a table and now she was sitting alone, reading a book. I could feel her embarassment, sadness and anger from across the cafeteria. Okay Jasper, it's now or never. Calm her then turn on the mojo!

As I put this plan into action, I casually began to walk towards my Angel. I was trying very hard not to send her the nervousness and anxiety that I was feeling and instead calmness and joy. It seemed to be working because as I stepped in front of her, I saw a small smile grace her beautiful lips. Oh my god! With that smile she made me melt! Stop it! Man up and talk to her! "Excuse me ma'am. May I sit here?" I said, making sure to drawl a little.

"Don't tell me this table's 'reserved' too. I'm sorry, I'm new here, so I don't know which tables are claimed and which are not. I'll just get out of your way so you can enjoy your lunch," my Angel said as she hurriedly got up and attempted to leave. GOd she's so cute when she's flustered! Dammit! She's leaving! Calm her down and make her stay.

"No no no! This table is vacant, I was simply asking if I could sit with you," I said as I flashed her a smile and instantly felt her get embarassed, excited and what was that? A glimmer of lust and love? I can't believe it! She likes me too! Oh my god! I couldn't be happier!

The rest of the conversation was amazing. Bella had the voice of an angel that had me mesmerized the whole time. Bella. That name made my dead, still heart skip a beat everytime I thought about it.

"Excuse me Jasper, but unless you want the whole school to start making out, I'd suggest you stop projecting such love and lust. I can see that you finally had the 'sweet moment' I referred to earlier and it went well. Good!" Alice said as she danced around me then bounced away.

Alice, Alice, Alice. Always so excited and happy. She's the one Cullen I somewhat enjoy being around. I chuckled about this all the way to biology.

A few minutes into class, my Bella came in flustered and embarrassed. My heart swelled with joy! I had my Bella in class with me. I quickly sent her a wave of calm to ease her embarassment and anxiety. I don't think she noticed me though because when the teacher told her to sit by me, she automatically projected love, lust and excitement.

We briefly chatted before working on the assignment we were given. Suddenly, biology was now my favorite class and I couldn't wait to see what the future had in store!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey y'all! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I hope this chapter is worth it. I'm not exactly sure how far I'm going to go with this story or how long I want it to be. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review this story and tell me what you think I should do with it. If I don't start getting some reviews, I think I might just end it in a couple of chapters. As always, I don't own anything; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**~Aria**

I've tried to explain it. I've thought of every possible reason, but keep coming back to one. I love him.

All afternoon I've tried to figure out why I don't want to be away from Jasper, and that I can't stop thinking about him. Or that I miss his smile, his laugh and that cute southern drawl, and that I feel empty without him. I guess three simple words explain it: I love him.

Ever since he asked me out on a date this Friday night, I can't get him out of my head.

_Flashback_

_School had just ended and I was gathering my things when I felt him. I can't explain it because I didn't see or hear him, but I knew that Jasper was coming closer to me. Sure enough, not a minute later I saw those worn-out leather boots and heard that unmistakable accent say, "Well hello there darlin."_

_With those four little words, my heart melted. I quickly turned around and smiled. His golden eyes had me so entrance that I didn't hear him talking to me. Only when he waved his hand in front of me, did I realize that he had said something. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked, feeling really embarrassed._

_"Why Bella, does my presence mesmerize you?" he said coyly, giving me a crooked grin._

_"Yes it does actually. I just got so lost in your eyes that I didn't hear you. Anyway. What did you say?"_

_"I'm flattered that I have that affect on you. What I asked earlier was that I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner and a movie with me on Friday night?" he nervously asked, obviously afraid of rejection._

_"Oh, well ummm. Okay, sure." Wow, real smooth Bella. Your perfect Greek God just asked you out and all you can say is, "Umm. Okay, sure."?_

_"Alright then. I'll pick you up at say 5-ish? I know this great..." Jasper started to say, but was interrupted by a tall, muscular guy._

_"Hey Jazzman! We gotta goooo! Come on; you're taking forever!" whined the dark-headed guy._

_"Emmett, go on home with the others. I'll meet you there as soon as I escort Bella home," Jasper said._

_"That's not necessary Jasper. I have my truck and my house isn't far from here. Besides, I think you better go home with that guy because he looks as if he's going to pick you up and take you there himself if you don't hurry up," I said pointing at "Emmett"._

_"Emmett McCarty-Cullen, at your service. And who might you be, since my dearest brother hasn't had the decency to introduce you?" Emmett said, taking a small bow._

_"Emmett, I really don't have time for this!" Jasper said angrily, "This is Bella, Bella Swan. Now if you'll excuse us, I am going to escort Bella home, despite her protests. I'll see you at home Emmett."_

**End Flashback**

After he took me home, all I could think about was him. The night progressed as usual; I would read before having dinner with Charlie, then do my homework and go to bed, but all that time I was thinking of him. I wished the clock would go faster, just so that I could see him again. What the heck was happening to me?

I was laying in bed, restless and awake. I absolutely couldn't stop hearing him say my name in my head. The way it sounded like music rolling off his tongue, how he always smiled when he said my name, or how I was completely and totally in love with him. Thinking these amazing thought, I almost didn't hear the sound of rocks hitting my, I went and opened my window, only to find Jasper there holding a single rose. "Jasper, what are you doing here? It's 1 in the morning!" I asked, silently thanking him for interrupting my thoughts with his presence as he jumped through my window and hugged me.

"I couldn't sleep. I was laying awake and thinking. I was thinking of you, your smile, your beauty and your laugh, when I realized something. I love you Bella. It hurts to be away from you, I'm always thinking of you, and everything just seems better when you're around. I know we've only met once and haven't even gone out on a date yet, but somehow, I just know that we were meant to be together," Jasper said with love in his eyes as he handed me the single rose.

Oh. My. God! Jasper was thinking and feeling exactly what I had felt for him all along! Instead of wasting time with words, I set the rose down and kissed my charming prince in the dim light of the full moon. As soon as our lips touched, electricity flowed through me and I instantly knew that we were soul mates.

**AN: Please, please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! School has been an absolute nightmare recently! But, I made it through, and I think that I wrote an AMAZING chapter for y'all! As always, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just borrow her characters to write cool stories. Rock on and keep on reading!**

**~Aria, the Queen of all Things Awesome!**

Jasper POV

Everything was going to be perfect, IF I could stop freaking out and get my act together. I was so nervous that I was pacing around my room, no doubt wearing a whole in the floor. Ever since Bella had told me she loved me, I was the happiest man in the world.

Flashback

In all my life I had encountered war, death, suffering and many other horrible things. But nothing compared to the pain I felt when I was away from my Bella. I know she wasn't my Bella, not yet anyway, but she was gonna be. I would make her mine, bring her into my world, and devote my life to making her happy. In time, I would change her, so that we could be together forever, that is if she wanted to. I had to talk to Edward, see what she was thinking, and if she felt the same way about me. _Edward, today did you hear anything in Bella's thoughts that concerned me?_

"No. But that's because I couldn't hear her thoughts at all. Were you able to feel her emotions?" Edward said.

"Yes, I felt her emotions, but they weren't as strong as any of you guys'. It was actually kinda nice: not havin' sudden waves of emotions so strong they knock the wind outta ya," I said, giving him a smirk.

"Well, the only thing I'll say is ask Alice; she'll know what you should do," He said as he disappeared out of my room.

"Alice can I..." I started to ask, but before I could say "... see you for a second?" she appeared in my room.

"Jasper, you need to act fast. It may seem like you're moving too fast, but you need to go to her tonight," Alice said at vampire speed.

"Alice! Slow down and take a deep breath! Your excitement is off the charts. Now, why don't tell me what you saw in your vision that is so important that I have to go to her tonight. I mean, call me crazy, but I think that I ought to take her out on a nice date before I confess my love to her. Granted, I'd love to let her know how I feel, but I don't want to scare her away," I said, sending her as much calm as I could to get her to stop bouncing around.

"Okay, well I had a vision a couple days ago of Jacob talking to Bella and telling her that we're vampires and he's a werewolf. She was upset that you didn't tell her, so on Wednesday, the day after tomorrow, she told you she never wanted to see you again. In the vision, Jacob talked to Bella before school tomorrow. That doesn't give you any time to talk to her at school, so you'll have to tell her you love her tonight, then tell her about us. I've already talked to Carlisle, and he trusts you to make the right decisions, but he said to tell you to make sure the secret is safe with her, or else the Volturi will get involved, and things won't end well," she said, practically all in one breath.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Okay, umm, how am I supposed to go about telling her? I mean, I want it to be romantic and special, that way there's less of a chance of her freaking out, but what should I do?" I asked, racking my brain for the best way to go about wooing my woman. Wait, that's it! That would be wonderful!

"Yes Jasper, that will work. Now, I'll pick out your outfit and leave it out for you while you go get the rose," she said as she ran to my closet to find the right outfit. Normally, I wouldn't let Alice anywhere near my clothes, but I was so nervous that I didn't care at that moment.

After I had gotten the rose, rehearsed what I would say to her, I put on the outfit Alice had left me. It was a stony grey button down shirt with black jeans and my favorite pair of leather boots. Perfect! Now it's time to either sink or swim. I looked at the clock; 12:30. I hope she would still be awake. I mean, it's kinda important that the woman I love be awake when I confessed my love for her and told her I was a vampire. Well, here goes nothing.

"You'll do great Jasper! Just do it like you've been practicing in your head for the past 2 hours, and everything will be fine!" Edward said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

I stayed outside her window for 20 minutes trying to get up the courage to tell her. I had fought in countless battles and had become a legend among vampires, but couldn't get the courage to tell a girl I liked her! I was pathetic, but I didn't want to ruin my only chance with her by not telling her about what I am, so I started throwing pebbles at her window.

After about four or five throws, she finally opened her window. After that, I told her what I had practiced in my head: that I felt a connection between us, that I couldn't bear to be without her and that I loved her with all my heart. I was about to go into how I would never leave her and devote my life to her and only her, if she would only love me back, when she kissed me. At first I wasn't sure what was going on, but then I felt her lips on mine. There was so much passion, love and devotion in that one single kiss, that I knew she loved me too.

But here was that part that would either make us or break us. "Bella, there's something else I gotta tell ya."

"Jasper, not now. Right now, I just want to show you how much I love you back," she said as she put her lips on mine again. Oh how I didn't want to break that kiss, but I had to.

"Bella, I really have to tell you something. You've seen movies with vampires, and werewolves and creatures like that, right? But you think they're just fictional characters right? Nothing more than some made up creatures that don't exist? Well, what if I were to tell you that vampires and werewolves are real, and that they do exist?" I ask, pausing to look her in the eye and send her waves of calm.

"Well, first I would ask you why you were telling me this. Second, I would ask you if you were one. Ya know, a vampire or werewolf. Then I would tell you that if you were, that I would still love you know matter what, because you are my Jasper and nothing could change that," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"And you are my Bella, forever and always. I'm so glad to here you say that, because I, am a vampire. I do not drink human blood, though I have in the past, I now drink animal blood. My past is very gruesome and something I don't usually talk about. I will, though, in time tell you everything. The next thing you should know is that Jacob and some of the other people on the Reservation are werewolves. There exists a treaty between my family and the pack that establishes a border that we cannot cross and forbids us from biting any humans. If we do, we violate the treaty and then a war will break out between the wolves and my family. Do you have any questions so far?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going too fast for her.

"Yes, just one: when are you going to shut up so I can kiss you again?" she said as she moved towards me, leaning in to kiss me.

"Bella, can you honestly tell me that you're okay with all of this? And that you don't have any questions for me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, Jasper I am okay with it! I've already told you that I love you and accept you for who you are, no matter what! Not even being a vampire will change that! I do have one question though," she said as a bright red blush graced her cheeks that made her even more beautiful, "I suspected that you weren't, ya know, human, so I looked some stuff up. Specifically, I looked about vampires and finding their mates. Jasper, are we mates?"

"Funny you should ask, I just asked Carlisle the same question. He said that he suspected it. Tell me, when we're apart, do you feel a pulling in you're chest? And when we're together, does that pain stop, but is replaced with a feeling of well-being and belonging?" I asked.

"Yeah actually I did. Today when you came and sat with me, I felt a lot better, but when you left, all I wanted to do was find you and hug you. And then tonight, I couldn't stop thinking about you and that I couldn't wait to see you again.," she said.

"Well, then I'm pleased to tell you 1) that I felt the exact same way, and 2) that we are, in fact, mates! I recommend we go and see Carlisle and he can explain more about what it means to be mates. Unfortunately though, he won't be back until after our date, that is, if you still want to go out on Friday?" I asked, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

End Flashback

I was so happy then. All I felt like doing was sit with her and take in her heavenly scent. (She always smelled like strawberries and jasmine.) But now, as the it was already Friday, I couldn't wait to treat my Bella to a night she would never forget. I had planned to take her up to Seattle, go to the fanciest restaurant available and then take her for a night on the town, which included a horse-drawn carriage ride. I hope she would like it.

Bella POV

Jasper had planned an unforgettable evening, and I couldn't wait! He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but I knew that it would be perfect. He picked me up promptly at six, in a jet black Aston Martin Vanquish. "Jasper, what an awesome car! It's beautiful! Where'd you get it? I mean, it can't be cheap!" I asked in awe.

"It's been in the garage for a while, and my family knows not to touch, by penalty of death. Besides, money is no object, and I want to treat you like royalty whenever possible," he said as he helped me into the passenger side, then climbing into the driver's seat.

"And where, may I ask, are we going this evening?" I asked.

"You shall just wait and see because I will not tell you!" he said with a slight smirk.

"One little hint? Please?" I asked, pulling the puppy-dog-eyes-and-pout card.

"You won't get it out of me that easily. Besides, we're here," he said, not even phased by my attempt at guilting him into telling me about what would happen this evening.

**AN: Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, but I wanted to make the date scene like mind-blowingly amazing, so I decided to give it its own chapter! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so I know it's been a very, very long time since I last updated; my sincerest apologies. I had to sort some stuff out in my life and screw my head back on right before I could do anything else. Now that I have my life back in order, I can focus on other things, like this story. I am so sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long, but if I didn't lose all of you, and there's still people reading this, thank you. This is part 1 of the long awaited date scene where we get to see just how smooth Jasper can be. Hope you like it, and please review.**

**Oh, and there's a slight overlap from the ending of last chapter and this chapter. I wasn't really happy with the last chapter, now that I've gone back and reread it. I debated on deleting it and starting the chapter over, but I couldn't do that. So, I just tweaked things a little bit. Sorry if it's confusing or some of the details don't match up, but I like this version better. Be sure to review or Pm and give me your thoughts. **

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and waiting,**

**~Aria**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Ms. Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the plot. :)**

**Jasper POV**

My undead heart was aflutter, if that was even possible. I tried without success to calm the nervousness that I was projecting, but nothing seemed to soothe the swarm of butterflies in my stomach. She was perfect, but would this really do her justice? How could anything come close to honoring the goddess I was so proud to call mine? "Oh enough already!" cried a very annoyed Edward, "For god's sake man, you're taking her out on a date, not proposing! And the date you've planned is above and beyond what any _human_ would think of, so please, for all our sanity's, CALM DOWN."

"He's right, Jasper; she'll absolutely love it," Alice said as she flitted to his side.

"But you don't know that for sure! You don't know..." I started to say, but was silenced by a death glare from the pixie.

"Are you _questioning _me, Jasper Whitlock?" Alice said with malice in her voice.

In all my years in the Confederate army and in the vampire wars, I had never met anyone as terrifying as Alice Cullen. She could reduce me to a pile of nothing with just a single glare. She had me quaking in my boots and could bend me to her every will if she so desired. In all my years of fighting, I had never met an opponent that could outdo me. With Alice, though, well I would never stand a chance; she was the Pixie of Death. So, with what dignity I had left, I gulped and said, "Uh... no ma'am, of course not. I'm just nervous is all and saying stuff I don't neccesarily mean."

"She will love it, but if you don't leave now, you will be late," she said in her usual bell-like voice, smiling brightly.

With that, I sped away in the Aston Martin Vanquish I had brought out for the occasion. As I drove, I rehearsed what I was going to do and say. _Remember to compliment her, shower her in the glory she so deserves. Open every door for her and act like you are at least somewhat worthy to be in her midst. _I sighed and chuckled to myself as my obsessive inner monologue continued until I had arrived at my Angel's house. I breathed in the delightful aroma that lingered here; I felt as though I was finally at home, here, with my Bella.

She greeted me at the door with a warm smile that lit up this dreary little town. "You look absolutely breathing-taking, Ms. Swan," I smiled. "You are the epitome of beauty and elegance, my love."

She blushed the crimson color that I loved on her. "Jasper, stop it; I'm not all that. Can we just go, please? I'm really excited to see what you have planned."

I frowned. "Bella, you are all that and more, darlin. I could spend the rest of eternity coming up with ever adjective I can think of, but no words can describe you. You are the light, the life and joy in my world and I will remind you of that each and every day," I meant every word I said as I led her to the car, opening the door for her.

She sighed and bit her lip, "Okay, fine. If it makes you that happy, then go right ahead; I'm happy as long as you are happy. But, you gotta tell me where we're going; the suspense is killing me!"

I chuckled and smirked. "That darlin is a secret, but all will be revealed in due time," I said as I sped off, out of Forks and towards Seattle.

The drive was rather long, but not as long as it would have been if a human had been driving. See, we as vampires love speed, so naturally we don't obey human speed limits. My Angel freaked out at first, scared that we would crash, but I used my gift to calm her and distracted her with endless questions. After about the seventeenth question in a row, she had had enough. "Jasper, am I being interrogated? 'Cause it kinda feels like I'm a wanted fugitive or something," she said with a nervous laugh.

At this I smiled and laughed too, "No, of course not Angel. I was just trying to get to know you better; know what you like and don't like so that I can do anything and everything to your liking."

"Perfection isn't everything, ya know. Making mistakes is part of the fun of living," she pointed out, just as we arrived at our destination.

**Bella POV**

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. Before me was the most beautiful scene I had every laid my eyes upon. Seattle's best Botanical Garden was a glow with thousands of fireflies, giving off just enough light to show the path to a single white table in the middle of the garden. A single rose and a flickering candle decorated the table where a silver platter and a golden goblet lay. "Jasper this is... I can't even put into words how amazing this is."

He smiled and looked relieved. "I'm glad that you like it darlin; I was hoping that it wasn't too much or not enough. Come, sit down," He said as he took my hand and led me through the rows a blossoming flowers to my seat, which he carefully pulled out for me.

"Always the perfect gentleman," I teased.

He chuckled at this. "Why of course, ma'am. I was raised in the south, ya know," he said, flashing me a dazzling smile, "I hope you're hungry. I hired the best chef in Italy to make you the perfect meal."

Looking down at my plate, I realized that Jasper had somehow found out my one weakness: three cheese ravioli. "How did you know?" I said with surprise, as I wasted no time in digging into some of the best ravioli that I have ever tasted.

"I have my sources," he said cryptically, as he took a sip of what I assumed was blood and smirked.

I quickly finished the ravioli and was so full that I didn't even want to think about eating until a waiter brought out triple chocolate layer cake. I groaned, "Jasper, are you trying to torture me?"

He looked at me with alarm, "I'm sorry, I thought you liked chocolate cake. I can have the chef prepare something else if this is not to your liking. Are you alright? What did I do wrong?" he said as panic and worry seemed to flow from him.

I had to chuckle a little bit; he was always so serious and quick to jump to conclusions. "I'm fine; but I'm so full that I don't think I can eat another bite. But you have my all-time favorite dessert sitting in front of me... What am I supposed to do? If I eat any, I think I might just explode."

Jasper sighed in relief, clutching his chest. "Bella, for a moment I thought something was seriously wrong and that I had not gotten everything absolutely perfect," he chuckled and shook his head. "I'll have him save the cake and send it to my house; you can have some later after the other festivities I have planned."

"There's more?" I said, highly intrigued and curious.

He just smirked and laughed. "Of course! You didn't think this was it, did you? Darlin, the night is still very young and we have much to do still," he said as her placed his jacket over my slightly shaking arms and guided me back to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Only time will tell," he said with a smirk, as we sped off into the night.

**AN: Minor cliffhanger, I know. But this is not the end! There will be more, and depending on the response I get, the next chapter might be up as soon as next week. It is currently 4 am though, so this is not beta'd or anything, and I'm slightly tired, so if there's any mistakes, please let me know. Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


End file.
